One Last Gift
by SolarBlueRose
Summary: umm....Please just read I not good at summaries


Hey this is SolarBlueRose! Please read I'm begging you!  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon does not belong to me i wish it did!! Sailor Moon is copyright © 1992 Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation. English Language Adaptation © 1995 DiC Entertainment. I don't know if any one else has the rights to Sailor Moon, but all I kno are the ones up above own Sailor Moon and that I don't own it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
One Last Gift  
By SolarBlueRose  
  
Today is a sad and doleful day. It is the day my mother will rest I   
peace forever. I see my Darien, next to me trying the best to console me.   
First, I had lost my father, now I lost my mother. Everyone is looking at me   
with pity, even my friend Rei. Why is everyone looking at me? I feel so   
alone, but I know I am not. Before, my mother died, she had given me her   
diamond necklace.   
That necklace had meant so much to her. I wonder why she gave the   
necklace to me. She should have given it to my sister, Mina; they were always   
closer. Why did she give that necklace to me?  
I keep picturing my mother lying on her bed. She just sitting there   
looking so pale, it felt strange seeing her like this. She was always a   
sprightly person, always up and about. I was watching her laying there   
waiting for her life to end. My mother looked so helpless and frail.  
I had visited her everyday; and everyday she looked the same. One day,   
the doctor had came over, he checked to make sure she was ok. I asked him if   
he could do anything about my mother's illness. His prognosis was that she   
would die, I was very rabid towards him; I was acting so surly; this was so   
unlike me. I was not acting very lucid. I think it is because of the stress   
that I had been experiencing this past week.   
"Serena, can you get me my sketch pad," she asked in a low rasping voice.  
"Of course mother."  
I slowly got up from my chair and walked to the table that contains an   
old sketchpad. I opened it to see many lovely sketches; she always had a   
flair for drawing. I opened the book to a free page.  
"Here it is mother."  
"Thank you, dear."  
I watched my mother sketch until she fell asleep. I put the cover over   
her to make sure she would not be cold at night. I stayed in her room for   
hours while she slept. She looked so serene and tranquil, oh how I wished to   
relieve all her pain. She was so courageous, always looking for a bright side   
when a perilous course of action happens, never letting a person's sardonic   
remarks get to her, always very diligent, and always prim and proper. She had   
always been very pensive; she would never speak a malign word about anyone.   
As I sat by her bedside, I suddenly realized it was extremely late. I decided   
to leave.   
As I meandered down the cold hard sidewalk, I started to think of what   
life would be like without Mother. She's not going to be the one I tell my   
problems to. I decided not to go home. I came upon Rei's house and I rang the   
doorbell. As I waited impatiently for the door to open, I began to cry. I   
kept thinking of my mother dieing. I watched as Rei's front door slowly   
opened, and then quickly wiped off my tears.   
"Serena, what are you doing here?"  
"I didn't know where to go. I needed someone to talk to."  
"Come in, come in."  
"Thank you, Rei."  
"Tell me what is wrong," she said in a worried tone.  
"It is my mother," I replied in a ghastly tone, "she is not getting any   
better, she is getting worse. "I don't know what to do. She looks so   
helpless, I wish I could do something."  
"Serena, there is nothing you can do. Everyone has a certain amount of   
time here on Earth, and your mother's time is about to come."  
"I know, but I don't want to lose her.  
"Go home and have a good night's sleep."  
"Alright."  
I left Rei's house on my way home. When I arrived home, I went straight   
to bed.  
The next day I went to visit my mother, I did not know it would be the last   
time I would see her.   
"Mother, It is I, Serena."  
"Hello dear, darling, I need to talk to you"  
"Yes, mother."  
"When I was about fourteen, my mother had given me a necklace."  
She held up a beautiful, exorbitant necklace. It was a twenty diamonds in   
a form of a heart.  
"I want you to have the necklace. I never could give you much in life,   
and I want you to have it. My mother gave it to me as a birthday present. Our   
family could not afford a lot, and I saw the necklace in a shop and I wanted   
it so badly, but I new I could not buy it. My mother bought that necklace for   
me. She had to work a lot to pay for it. Please keep the necklace safe."  
"I will."  
Then she closed her eyes. I did not know at the moment that she would   
never open them again. It was a momentous occasion, she was joining the   
angels. I cried for weeks. Without my mother I felt like a vagrant wandering   
the streets. I bid adieu to my mother, as I held her necklace in my hand. 


End file.
